


Whoops

by venetianAnarchist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Hangover, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venetianAnarchist/pseuds/venetianAnarchist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A heavy hangover accompanied by unexplained nakedness and an unidentified, unconscious body pressed against his own is not Eridan's idea of a nice wakeup call. If only he could recall who he took home from the club, last night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoops

**Author's Note:**

> Ah... Here we go. This is my first piece, and it only seemed fitting that I'd make it filled with EriSol goodness.

Seconds after Eridan gained whatever slim fraction of consciousness his groggy mind could muster, he regretted ever doing so. His head throbbed in intense waves, promising a nasty hangover. He didn't dare open his eyes; the tiniest hint of light would be unbearable. And his ass. The point that really needed addressing was his backside. It _ached_. 

"What the fuck?" He muttered, groaning as he managed to roll over onto his side and momentarily relieve the pain.

It was this shift in position that lead to his next discovery. It probably would have been obvious if he'd been able to open his eyes, but he definitely wasn't alone. Now, drunken one-night-stands were not an uncommon occurrence in Eridan's life, but that wasn't to say he was all too thrilled about this turn of events. Heavy hangovers accompanied by unexplained nakedness and an unidentified, unconscious body pressed against his own was not his idea of a nice wakeup call. 

He tried, mostly in vain, to remember what had happened, while breathing as quietly as he could and trying not to lose his shit. He'd been at a club. They'd played decent music. He'd ordered a few cocktails. In retrospect, a few too many cocktails. But he couldn't, for the life of him, recall who had taken him home. There was only one way to find out. 

" _Cod_." He whimpered, squinting open his eyes and immediately rueing the existence of the sun. Once the initial pain had passed, Eridan bit the bullet and glanced nervously at the sleeping form beside him. Whoever the guy was, he had the blankets pulled up over his head. Not a morning person. But the next revelation that struck him was that this was no stranger's apartment. No, this hadn't even been a desperate hookup with an ex. He knew this place because he _lived_ here. So he'd been an idiot and taken his new fuckbuddy home with him. It seemed that last night had clearly been a breach of most of his rules.

Jesus fuck, did that sunlight burn. Apparently either he or his shitty excuse for a housemate had neglected to pull the blinds. Come to think of it, that was unusual for Sollux. With a disgruntled sigh, he yanked the blankets back over his head and shut his eyes tight. 

_What have I done?_   Of course, the next stage of this ordeal was to fret and refuse to address the matter at hand. But what was he supposed to do, tap the prick on the shoulder and politely ask 'Excuse me kind sir, would you mind telling me your name?' Exactly. He thought not. 

One thing was for sure, however. His partner, whoever he might be, had probably been well worth it, judging by the literal pain in his ass. He felt thoroughly fucked, to say the least. He shivered a little. Felt like they'd gone at it pretty hard. Just like Eridan liked it. He'd probably been fairly well-endowed, too. Where it mattered most... 

If only he could actually recall coming home with someone. In fact, he swore he remembered the general feeling of drunken disappointment as he'd left the club...

Okay. He was done. He was going to put an end to all this mystery and intrigue. He was going to sit the fuck up, (preferably ignoring the blasting agony in his skull that was excessive alcohol consumption) and yawn like a maniac until Mr. Big Cock made his first appearance of the morning. He was really going to do it. 

And then someone beat him to it. "Fuck. What..." There was the shuffling of sheets, a loud groan, and that voice that made Eridan pause a moment. The guy was way too groggy from sleep, but hell, he'd heard it before. "I... _ED_?" 

That god-forsaken nickname was like a trigger. It all came rushing back. 

_"No date tonight, fishbreath?"_

_"Since when do I even date, Sol?"_

_"Okay, thorry, let me rephrathe that. Ahem. No loud, meththy thex on the couch tonight, fishbreath?"_

_"The fuck would you care? You could sleep through anythin'."_

_There'd been a pause. The housemate in question had glanced away from his computer screen, a rare occurrence, and lowered his bi-coloured glasses for a moment._

Everything else from that point onwards was blurry and therefore up to interpretation, but Eridan distinctly remembered both crashing into the wall outside his room in a state of desperate, half-clothed passion, and later repeatedly yelling, " _Ohcodyes, Sol!_ ".

After a good few minutes of shocked silence and patiently waiting for the regret to set in, Eridan slowly emerged from under the sheets, ready to face the music. Sollux Captor stared at him for a long moment, and Eridan took the opportunity to appreciate his wild, after-sex bed hair. His eyes were wide and unfocussed, and okay, Eridan wasn't feeling the regret he'd expected. "So, uh... Breakfast?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave your thoughts! I know I'd appreciate it greatly. 
> 
> \- V


End file.
